1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a retention assembly for retaining a panel to a window or a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional windows or doors include a surround which defines an opening. A panel, such as a pane of glass or a screen cloth, is typically bounded by a frame. The frame is attached to the window or the door so that the panel covers the opening. To secure the frame to the surround, a fastener is typically inserted through a bracket and the fastener is threaded into the surround at a plurality of locations. Tightening the fastener forces the bracket against the frame to clamp and hold the frame to the surround in the window or the door. Although the panel covers the opening, this also means that the fasteners and the brackets remain visible. Additionally, the fasteners and brackets can become loose, causing the frame to rattle between the surround and the brackets.
To eliminate the need for the fasteners and the brackets, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,214 to Kenkel et al. discloses a surround disposed in a door and a frame concentric to, and removably engaged in, the surround. The frame includes a first pair of sides and a second pair of sides extending perpendicular to the first pair of sides. Each pair of sides extends in spaced and parallel relationship to border the panel.
The surround includes first a pair of segments and a second pair of segments extending perpendicular to the first pair of segments. Each pair of segments are in spaced and parallel relationship and define an opening in the door. Each of the first segments have a cross-section which includes a base wall and a pair of retention walls extending from the base wall in spaced and parallel relationship to define a C-shaped channel. Each retention wall defined a retention notch. A retainer is removably disposed in each of the C-shaped channels. Each retainer includes a pair of ribs corresponding to the respective retention notch. The ribs are smaller than the retainer notches for slidably engaging the corresponding retention notch when the retainer is inserted into the C-shaped channel. This allows the retainers to slide within the C-shaped channels. A pair of flexible fingers extend from each retainer and act as springs to contact and flex against the corresponding base wall. Each retainer also defines a slot, opposite the flexible fingers and facing the opening, for receiving and cradling the first side to the surround.
The frame, with the panel affixed, is assembled to the surround by inserting one of the first sides into the slot of one of the first segments of the surround and forcing the retainer toward the base wall by flexing the fingers. The frame is tilted to cover the opening and align the other one of the first sides with the slot of the other one of the first segments at which time the frame is released. Once the force is no longer applied to the retainer, the flexed fingers push against the base wall and move the retainer within the C-shaped channel and away from the base wall. As a result, the retainers in both of the first segments are continuously pushed away from their respective base walls, toward each other, to retain the frame to the surround. However, as the first sides of the frame are loosely cradled by the respective slots, the frame is not prevented from rattling within the surround and leaks of air, water, and/or debris are not prevented between the frame and the surround.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a retainer for retaining a panel to a window or a door which does not require the use of fasteners while still grasping or interlocking with the panel. Fasteners can loosen over time and may be considered by some to be unsightly. Additionally, extra time and expense are required to assemble the fasteners to retain the panel to the window.